IMDs that provide diagnostic and/or therapeutic capabilities are well known in the art. Such IMDs include, without limitation: cardiac pacemakers; implantable cardioverters/defibrillators (“ICDs”); and various tissue, organ, and nerve stimulators or sensors. IMDs typically include functional components contained within a hermetically sealed enclosure or housing, which is sometimes referred to as a “can.” In some IMDs, a connector header or connector block is attached to the housing, and the connector block facilitates interconnection with one or more elongated electrical medical leads.
The header block is typically molded from a relatively hard, dielectric, non-conductive polymer having a thickness approximating the thickness of the housing. The header block includes a mounting surface that conforms to, and is mechanically affixed against, a mating sidewall surface of the housing.
It has become common to provide a communication link between the hermetically sealed electronic circuitry of the IMD and an external programmer, monitor, or other external medical device (“EMD”) in order to provide for downlink telemetry transmission of commands from the EMD to the IMD and to allow for uplink telemetry transmission of stored information and/or sensed physiological parameters from the IMD to the EMD. As the technology has advanced, IMDs have become more complex in possible programmable operating modes, menus of available operating parameters, and capabilities of monitoring, which in turn increase the variety of possible physiologic conditions and electrical signals handled by the IMD. Consequently, such increasing complexity places increasing demands on the programming system.
Conventionally, the communication link between the IMD and the EMD is realized by encoded radio frequency (“RF”) transmissions between an IMD telemetry antenna and transceiver and an EMD telemetry antenna and transceiver. The telemetry transmission system that evolved into current common use relies upon the generation of low amplitude magnetic fields by current oscillating in an LC circuit of an RF telemetry antenna in a transmitting mode and the sensing of currents induced by a closely spaced RF telemetry antenna in a receiving mode. Short duration bursts of the carrier frequency are transmitted in a variety of telemetry transmission formats. In some products, the RF carrier frequency is set at 175 kHz, and the prior art contains various RF telemetry antenna designs suitable for use in such applications. To support such products, the EMD is typically a programmer having a manually positioned programming head having an external RF telemetry antenna. Generally, the IMD antenna is disposed within the hermetically sealed housing, however, the typically conductive housing adversely attenuates the radiated RF field and limits the data transfer distance between the programmer head and the IMD RF telemetry antennas to a few inches.
The above-described telemetry system employing the 175 kHz carrier frequency limits the upper data transfer rate, depending upon bandwidth and the prevailing signal-to-noise ratio. Using prior art RF telemetry antennas may result in: (1) a very low radiation efficiency due to feed impedance mismatching and ohmic losses; (2) a radiation intensity that is attenuated in an undesirable manner; and/or (3) poor noise immunity due to the distance between, and poor coupling of, the receiver and transmitter RF telemetry antenna fields.
It has been recognized that “far field” telemetry, or telemetry over distances of a few to many meters from an IMD, would be desirable. Various attempts have been made to provide antennas with an IMD to facilitate far field telemetry. Many proposals have been advanced for eliminating conventional RF telemetry antenna designs and substituting alternative telemetry transmission systems and schemes employing far higher carrier frequencies and more complex signal coding to enhance the reliability and safety of the telemetry transmissions while increasing the data rate and allowing telemetry transmission to take place over a matter of meters rather than inches. A number of alternative IMD telemetry antennas have been proposed. These approaches may be undesirable in that, depending upon the option selected, they may require substantial modification of the housing and/or header block, require additional components added to the housing, reduce the effectiveness of other components (e.g., reducing the available surface area of the can for use as a ground plane or electrode), create a directional requirement (e.g., require that the IMD be oriented in a particular direction during implant for telemetry effectiveness), or add extraneous exposed components that are subject to harmful interaction in the biological environment or require additional considerations during implant (e.g., stub antennas extending outward from the device).
It remains desirable to provide a far field telemetry antenna for an IMD that eliminates drawbacks associated with the IMD telemetry antennas of the prior art. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.